


Wanton

by inthroughtheoutdoor



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthroughtheoutdoor/pseuds/inthroughtheoutdoor
Summary: It's complicated.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Wanton

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i'm back again. the other things i tried to post from february to now i got so insecure of so quick, i kept deleting everything! but this time i think i'll actually keep this one up, haha <3
> 
> takes place in 1971

A piss-drunk Jimmy Page and Robert Plant walk as coolly as they possibly could through the hotel’s main doors. The air outside was bitter but they only felt it when they walked into the heated lobby. The heat hit their face like a brick wall, only realizing then that their noses were slightly numb from the near-freezing temperatures. Alcohol wasn’t a stranger to either of them, but it felt different this time. 

It was a long walk to the elevator, whose up button Jimmy pushed rapidly as Robert was getting more antsy. He was touching shoulders with Jimmy and hooking his pinky finger around the guitarist’s as a subtle way of touching him. Jimmy simply looked him in the eyes and said, “Soon.”

The doors of the elevator opened with a ding and the two walked inside. Jimmy leaned against the wall, Robert held on to the railing. The elevator doors were closing, closing, and when they finally closed fully and the funny feeling started in both of their stomachs signifying the elevator going up the agonizing amount of floors Jimmy kissed Robert. He kissed him hard and held his waist to his own. Robert combed his fingers through Jimmy’s curls and sighed at the softness of him.

They finally reached their floor and quickly shuffled out of the elevator while trying not to stumble into each other or the various furniture pieces and potted plants near the elevator itself. Both of them were flying, feeling like nothing could touch them other than each other’s hands and bodies. 

Jimmy dug around in his pockets for the key to the hotel room and shoved the metal piece in the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door to their hotel room that smelled faintly of pot. Mostly Robert’s fault. 

Jimmy pushed Robert against the door once they got inside and kissed him again with the same amount of force. After a few seconds he started kissing the taller man’s neck. 

“Mm, Jimmy,” Robert says, wrapping his arms around Jimmy’s back and feeling the ridges of his ribs. “Come on, get on with it.”

“Let me make this last, love,” Jimmy said against his skin. He traced his tongue around the marks he already saw emerging. 

“I just want you now,” Robert said, starting to scratch at Jimmy’s back. He let out a soft moan when Jimmy nibbled another mark he made. 

“I’ve always wanted to get between your legs,” Jimmy purrs. 

“Do it then.”

Jimmy chuckled and kissed one last time on his partner’s neck. He led him to the bed and pushed him onto it, sitting on top of his legs. Jimmy ran his hands up and down Robert’s clothed thigh and said, “Oh, you’ve got such nice legs, you know that?”

Robert let out a ‘hmph’ noise and smiled, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

Jimmy undid Robert’s belt and pulled it out of the loops, dropping it on the floor next to the bed. He tugged his underwear down along with his jeans, sighing once he caught a glimpse of what was between the singer’s legs. 

“Christ,” Jimmy said under his breath. Robert’s cock was already hard and the guitarist wrapped his hand around it, stroking it slowly a few times before pulling his jeans all the way off. 

Jimmy sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling the zipper down and leaving himself in only underwear. 

“What are you thinking about?” Robert asked softly, his head making a noise against the pillow as he cocked it slightly to one side.

“Mm, I dunno.”

Robert tried to take his shirt off while still laying down, only being able to roll it up to the point of exposing his chest before he gave up. “You’re thinking… of something. I know you, Jimmy.”

Jimmy crawled to and hovered over Robert, shirt half unbuttoned. His breath smelled of straight whiskey, and that was how it usually was every night. He softly put his lips against Robert’s, who opened his mouth to let the other’s tongue in. Robert brought his arm down to Jimmy’s waist, hooking his fingertips into the waistband of his underwear. Jimmy pulled away and they looked at each other for a moment. 

“I love you,” Jimmy said. 

Robert made the same ‘hmph’ noise and turned his head away. 

“I love you,” Jimmy repeated. 

“You don’t love me,” Robert said quietly. 

“I do,” Jimmy said.

“Y’don’t love me in the way you think you do,” Robert slurred. 

“You don’t understand,” Jimmy said, cupping Robert’s cheek. “You’re the one.” He smiled slightly for a second before it fell. 

“How many people… how many people have you told that to?”

“This time it’s true.”

“I don’t think you’re capable of love like that, dear.”

“Only I am now, I think.”

“Just kiss me.”

Their lips met again, the sweet feeling of softness around them. Things felt grounded and the room stopped spinning when they were connected, which could’ve either meant something or it was just because of how wasted they were. 

Jimmy pulled away again, without a word this time, and slipped his underwear off his hips. He quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and tossed the two articles on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. 

“Robert, love, I’m dying to feel you.”

“Do it.”

Jimmy looked around the room for something to use as lube, but he was already anxious and hot and just resorted to using his own spit. He spit in his hand and rubbed it on his cock, shuddering at the thought of what he was about to do. 

“You done this before?” Robert asked.

“No,” Jimmy said. “S’pose it can’t be that much different from a woman, though.”

Jimmy pushed in slowly and Robert let out a whimper. He closed his eyes and grabbed the sheets in his fists. 

“Hurt?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Don’t stop.”

Jimmy’s stomach felt like it was full of butterflies as he slowly fucked Robert. The same feeling in his stomach from the elevator. This is what he’s wanted to do for forever, forever, forever. Robert was at his mercy right now for probably the only time in history. He was so tight around him and the feeling was intense and he felt the room spinning again. 

“Christ, Jimmy,” Robert said, having loosened his grip on the sheets and moaning softly now.

“Good?” Jimmy said, it being the only word he could mutter at this point. 

“Good,” Robert parroted. 

Jimmy picked up his pace slightly and made Robert’s moans louder. It still hurt a little bit but Robert focused on the pleasure he got from it and tried to block out the pain. He wondered how bad it would’ve felt if they were sober. 

The bed was rocking in time with Jimmy’s thrusts and he moaned with his partner. 

“Jimmyyy,” Robert called out. Jimmy responded by tightening his grip on the singer’s thin waist and running his thumbs over his hip bones which jutted out sharply. 

“Jimmy,” Robert repeated breathlessly. His moans were at their loudest now and Jimmy knew the scandalous endeavor of his dreams was coming to a close. 

“Fuck,” Jimmy spat. He felt Robert grip his left wrist, holding onto it as he thrusted into him harder. 

Robert cried out and came on his belly and chest, gripping Jimmy’s wrist as it happened. Jimmy wasn’t quite there and he kept going until it was over for him too. The overstimulation on Robert’s end made his legs shake and Jimmy rubbed them as he came down from the clouds. 

“I’m tired,” Robert said.

“Would you sleep with me tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Let me clean you.”

Jimmy got off the bed and got a small towel from the bathroom. The bedroom smelled like sex and the bar and still the same fragrance of pot. 

“What are we gonna tell ‘em this time when they ask about the pot smell?” Jimmy asked. 

“Mm, we’ll worry about it when it happens.”

“We’re probably already on thin ice after walkin’ in so screwed.”

Jimmy cleaned up Robert’s body and handed him his underwear from the floor. 

“Quite the gentleman, you are, Jimmy.”

“Ah, finally you acknowledge it.”

Jimmy put his own on and got on the bed next to Robert after turning off the lights in the room. “So bright,” Jimmy said. 

The two cuddled up close to each other and felt the other’s warmth. “Rough day tomorrow,” Robert said, closing his eyes. 

“Yes,” Jimmy said. “Everything’s gonna be so damn annoying.”

Robert chuckled. 

Nobody said anything for a few minutes and Robert’s breathing eventually steadied, which meant that he was probably asleep. Jimmy ran his fingertips up and down the soft skin of his upper arm.

He wondered if what Robert said was true. Robert is almost always right. And now that he thought more, he realized that he was. 

Robert was right when he said Jimmy couldn’t love in the way he claimed to love him. At least not now. There were too many girlfriends in too many cities and one wife at home missing him. 

Jimmy would like to say that Robert would be an exception to the rule, that it wasn’t just a fling, that he really felt so strongly as to say he was the one. But he knew who he was. This was no different from a rendezvous with a woman after a show. And that was probably the hardest pill to swallow. 

He looked at the dim figure of Robert who was breathing slowly in and out in a deep sleep. 

“Damn you,” Jimmy whispered. “You know me too well.”


End file.
